


By one's lonesome.

by rubbervine



Category: Avengers, Love - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbervine/pseuds/rubbervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, he's not enjoying the feeling of being solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By one's lonesome.

Tony Stark. A billionaire sybarite; industrialist; ingenious engineer. Live in his very own mansion, which now is called ‘Avengers Tower’ because almost all of the Avenger members are there.

He squirms himself in the seas of duvet as Jarvis starts to play the obnoxious sound of constant beeping. “God, Jarvis, turn that off, would you? I’m now fully awake because of you.” He frowns and sits on the verge of the bed, then takes a big gulp of mineral water. “I should take that as your statement of being gratitude, shouldn’t I” Jarvis’s voice is in between joking and making a comeback to what Tony had said. “Figure out for yourself, computer.” Tony rolled his eyes and starts walking down the elevator, and goes to the kitchen.

It’s 8 in the morning already, which means Steve and the rest of the team is already woke up and ate. But it’s different today. There was no one there, literally. The only thing that keeping the kitchen alive was the sound of the automatic coffee grinder.

“Where’s everybody? Don’t Capsicle get to make me a breakfast?” He sniggers and sighs at the same time. “I guess I just have to make one by myself, then. Alright. Delivery it is.” Without any further palaver, Jarvis called his favorite Chinese food 24-hours restaurant, and orders the same thing as the last time he did with Steve. Steve. Steve.

Once the delivery came, he starts to eat it in his workshop and asks Jarvis to simulate a new framework of his revamped suit. It was not for him, but Steve. He had this dream where Steve’s having major technical difficulties in using modern transportations. And Tony thought that if he made a suit for Steve, he wouldn’t be so much of a cranky baby. He knows how sweet he is now.

“Jarvis, generate the color for Steve’s suit. I’m having a hard time deciding. And oh, bring me up his body size. I’ll adjust it after then.” -- “Sir, I believe that SHIELD’s database doesn’t have that. They haven’t calibrated him since his second reincarnation from his frozen sabbath.” Jarvis replied steadily.

“Hng, fix your grammar and vocabulary, Jarvis. First, he’s not reincarnated, it's hibernation. Second, it’s not frozen sabbath.” Tony seemed like mumbling to himself just to know that Jarvis didn’t replied to his last statement.

That voice, that golden hair, that bright blue eyes. Tony can’t seem to distract his mind from thinking about that one man, whose been an idol and a cavalier since he was a child.

Although he might be too nanny-ish and all commanding sometime, but he missed him. Come on, it’s not even a day.

He then leaned into his ergonomic work-chair, covers his hands with his palms and sighs, feeling almost constipated to knew that Steve’s not there.


End file.
